Page 1: Megaman
Megaman (NES, 1988) Story Dr. Thomas Light is the world's re-knowned robot scientist. He has created 6 robots to help the world with everyday life. However, his assistant Dr. Albert Wily has stolen Light's robots and convert them into robot masters and unleashed them to wreak havoc around the world. Dr. Light's robotic helper named Rock decided to combat these robots and stop Wily, so Light reluctantly turned Rock into a robot master named Megaman. Gameplay The gameplay to Megaman was quite unique to that of Super Mario Bros. and The Legend of Zelda. It's not strictly linear and it's not really open either. From the very outset, you can choose which boss to fight against first, and that boss has it's own world Megaman must venture through in order to fight this boss. Megaman also introduces a multi-weapon system, when Megaman defeats a robot master, he gets to use that robot master's weapon, this would be one of the symbols of the Megaman franchise. Not only does the weapons from robot masters give Megaman an extra edge over enemies as most of them are stronger, but if you use a specific weapon against another robot master, you'll have an edge over that robot master as robot masters have a weakness to a specific robot master's weapon. After defeating all of the robot masters, you'll go up against Dr. Wily and venture through his laboratory full of tricks and traps (much like Bowser Koopa's castle) and eventually Wily himself in one of his war machines. Reception Megaman became very famous since it's debut with it's style of gameplay, it's semi-linear stage layout and the multi-weapon system. This would be the beginning for Megaman and his franchise. Trivia * Keiji Inafune was widely regarded as the creator of Megaman, but he's only the co-creator of the series, the other co-creator is Akira Kitamura. It wouldn't be until Megaman X when Inafune would create his very own franchise. * According to Inafune, the multi-weapon system in Megaman is inspired by the finger game: Rock, Paper, Scissors. The rules to this game is "Paper beats The Rock, The Rock beats the Scissors and the Scissors beat Paper". * Though now a staple in the Megaman Franchise, but the idea of having 8 Robot Masters was originally going to be in this game. One of the robot masters that was going to be in the game was Bond Man. Bond Man's weapon would be like glue and would freeze Megaman (or an enemy if Megaman would use the weapon) if hit by the projectile. Though, Bond Man would be scrapped, but some of the concepts of his weapon would be used for Ice Man's Ice Slasher when Megaman uses it. When Keiji Inafune talked about Bond Man during the making of Megaman: Powered Up for the PlayStation Vita, he said that he had the thought of having Bond Man to be in the game, but decided to leave him out again to maintain the legacy of the Robot Master.